1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to monitor actuating devices and reusable fasteners therefor and more particularly to reusable fasteners which are selectively removably attachable to pin members extending through a monitored article and through and/or from a monitor actuating device to capture the article and/or actuating device on the pin and which are designed to be nondestructively releasable from the pin only upon the use of a special tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of monitor actuating devices such as alarms and alarm-activating members attached to articles to signal the unauthorized removal of said articles beyond a monitored point is or from an authorized area is known in the art. Several of these anti-pilferage or anti-shoplifting systems are described in some detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,665,448; 3,631,442; 3,577,136 and others. In general, the systems comprise a monitor activating device such as a magnet, a miniature circuit, a radio transmitter, or the like which may be releasably attached to an article and a monitoring device which will sound an alarm and/or take a photograph if the activating device is sensed at the monitoring point. The monitoring point is usually located at or beyond the exit of a store, or other designated area. In theory, the activating devices should be easily attached to the articles, easily removed by authorized personnel having the proper equipment and very difficult to remove without the proper equipment, especially for the amateur shoplifter who is responsible for the major portion of shoplifting losses. The activating devices should also be reusable and non-destructive to the articles to which they are attached. The specially provided tool should be difficult to simulate with commonly available articles such as pocketknives, screwdrivers or the like and the tool should also be large enough to attract attention in the event of unauthorized use and should be permanently mountable at an authorized use point, such as a cash register or the like.
Several devices have been utilized in the prior art to attach such activating devices to articles to be protected. Heat-releasable devices of both the melted member type and the bi-metallic lever type have been utilized. These heat-releasable devices have not been totally satisfactory as they have not always been reusable, they are relatively expensive to manufacture, they are somewhat difficult and time consuming to remove and they require a heat-generating tool which may injure the article, the activating member and/or the user.
Devices utilizing special keys have also been used. These devices have proven relatively expense, the keys have proven relatively easy to be misplaced, and the devices have been subject to shoplifters who are somewhat more accustomed to violating key operated devices.
Devices utilizing sensors such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,448, which signal when the actuating device is removed have also been used. These devices are not totally satisfactory as they require complicated monitoring apparatus, the system must be completely or partially de-activated during authorized removal after payment and removal within the confines of the store will activate the alarm while not necessarily signaling an illegal event which may tend to cause confusion, legal liability and/or non-use of the system.
Releasably attachable clips such as are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,829 and/or allowed application Ser. No. 497,589 filed Aug. 15, 1974 by the Applicant of this invention and assigned to the assignee of this invention have proved satisfactory for many uses. However, these devices involve the use of fasteners which are integral with the monitor actuating mechanism and/or devices wherein two sections each carry complementary mating locking portions and thus the monitor actuating mechanism must be replaced in the event of damage to or loss of a portion of the devices.